Some processing circuits use data from sensors to measure parameters, such as temperature. These processing circuits typically operate at low voltages, such as 3.3 volts or 5.0 volts, but some of the sensors can operate at much higher voltages. Also, some circuits that drive the sensors and/or process data therefrom can operate at the higher voltages.
Some of those systems are subject to common mode transient immunity (CMTI) problems. More specifically, some high voltage transients on one circuit may cause data errors between the high voltage circuits and the low voltage circuits. For example, a high voltage transient on a ground plane may cause a logic high data signal to become a logic low data signal or vice versa. Electrical isolation barriers can be used between the high voltage circuits and the low voltage circuits to increase the CMTI. However, those barriers do not always prevent the CMTI issues.